deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Raidou
|japanese_name= 雷道 (Raidō) ライドウ (DOA1 only) |image1= File:DOA5LR Raidou Render.png |caption1= Raidou in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round |title2= Final Boss |full_name= Raidou |also_known_as= The Regeneration of Brutality (DOA5LR) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive (arcade, 1996) |martial_art= Modified Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon) style ninjutsu |place_of_birth= Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= August 13 |age= 50→48 (DOA1) 46 (DOAD) Secret (DOA5LR) |status= Undead |blood_type= Type AB |personal_alignment= Evil |species= Human (DOA1) Cyborg (DOA5LR) |gender= Male ( ) |height= 181 cm (5' 11") (DOA1) |weight= 90 kg (200 lbs.) (DOA1) |measurements= B115 W88 H94 cm (B45" W35" H37") (DOA1) |eye_color= Dark red (DOA1) Dark brown (DOA2U - DOAD) Sclera only (DOA5LR) |hair_color= Deep grey (DOA1) Light grey (DOA2U - DOAD) |occupations= MIST secret agent |former_occupations= Nukeninhttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:26666 (DOA1) |alignments= MIST |former_alignments= Mugen Tenshin clan (before the series) DOATEC (DOA1) |hobbies= Stealing new techniques, secret arts |food_and_drink= Nabemono (DOA1) Unknown (DOAD) Secret (DOA5LR) |relatives= Burai (father) † Shiden (younger brother) Ayame (sister-in-law) Ayane (illegitimate daughter) Hayate (nephew) Kasumi (niece) |love_interests= Ayame (one-sided physical attraction) |rivals= Shiden, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi |japanese= Kōji Yada (DOA1 and DOAU) Tetsu Inada (DOAD - present) |english= Michael McConnohie }} Raidou is a nukenin ("missing shinobi") from the Mugen Tenshin clan, and one of the main antagonists of the ''Dead or Alive'' series alongside Donovan and Rig. Raidou is the final boss of the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]]. He is the older brother of Shiden and uncle to Hayate and Kasumi. A power-hungry warrior, he raped Shiden's wife, Ayame, which ended with her giving birth to Ayane, making the latter his daughter. He was killed by Kasumi during the first Dead or Alive Tournament in revenge for Hayate's disabled. After Raidou's death, Donovan recovered his corpse and revived him as a cyborg in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. History Early Life Raidou was born as the eldest son to the main family of the Mugen Tenshin clan. His father, Burai, was the 16th master ninja of the clan at the time. As the years went by into adulthood, Raidou injured every sparring partner he had with no restraint, causing Burai to regret ever teaching him the highest skills of the Tenjinmon's teachings. Sensing a great darkness within Raidou, he feared that the path Raidou walked would lead the clan to its destruction. So he gave the title of chief ninja to Shiden and taught him the technique given once a generation from one clan chief to the next. Raidou felt betrayed by his father, and never spoke to him for a time. He hid his presence from the villagers as he departed, no longer a human to the clan. The Birth of a Demon After leaving the clan, Raidou developed his ability to copy the skills and techniques of every warrior he had encountered. With it, he traveled and "stole" various techniques from various fighters. At some point after he left the village, Raidou returned for the sole purpose of raping his sister-in-law, Ayame, this vicious crime result in the conception and birth of Ayane. The crippling of Hayate About sixteen years later, Raidou returned to the village once more, launching an assault in order to gain the clan's special technique: the Torn Sky Blast. Easily overpowering Ayane and Hayate at normal hand-to-hand combat, Hayate tried to use the Torn Sky Blast against him, despite Ayane's pleas against it. Raidou succeeded in copying the technique from Hayate, and after a short "energy duel", Raidou overpowered Hayate with it, making him crash into a tree and crippling his spine, making him slip into a coma. Dead or Alive One month after injuring Hayate and gaining the Torn Sky Blast, Raidou continued to travel the world, defeating fighters and stealing techniques; it is not known if he offically entered the Dead or Alive Tournament, but he could have in order to steal techniques from the fighters in the world. Eventually, he was found by Kasumi, who had been looking for the person who crippled her brother, and was seemingly killed by her with the help of Ryu Hayabusa, where he was hit by the Torn Sky Blast and impacted explosive containers. ''Dead or Alive 5'' Following an explosion after his defeat at the hands of Kasumi, what was left of his body was soon found by Victor Donovan. He was reassembled and outfitted with cybernetic parts. The process of mechanization erased most of Raidou's memories however. Character Appearance :See also: Raidou's costumes Raidou is a broad, well-built man, a squared jaw, and tanned skin. His hair has grayed, and his hairline is receding due to old age, but it's long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. He also possesses facial hair shaped into sideburns, meeting into a moustache, leaving the chin bare. His clothing tends to be frayed and torn. In Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive Dimensions: his skin and hair become much darker, and his eyes gain a red glow. In Dimensions, he also becomes clouded in red energy. It's unclear why this transformation occurs. After being turned into a cyborg by Donovan, Raidou's right eye and arm are now completely robotic, the eye exuding a crimson glow. He has lost a significant portion of his hair due to having the eye grafted onto his face. Due to being dead for two years, his skin has decayed into a sickly shade of grey, and his left eye has whitened so that the pupil is no longer visible. Personality Raidou has the overwhelming desire to control everything. He wants to be able to control all forms of martial arts techniques. His desire is to be the strongest fighter. In addition to his desire for control, Raidou is obsessed with finding and gathering techniques of power and adding them to his repertoire. This includes a wide variety of ninja techniques as well as other martial arts. Finally, Raidou's desire for power have made him into a brutal. Despite having lost all of his memories due to Donovan reviving him as a cyborg, Raidou's insatiable lust for power, death and revenge remains intact. Etymology Raidou's name in kanji (雷道), means "thunder road." Relationships Shiden Raidou and Shiden were always competing with each other during the reign of their father Burai, the 16th master of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Because of his unstable rage, he was seen as unfit to lead the clan, the honor instead going to Shiden, and Raidou has hated his brother ever since. Ayame Raidou always had a lustful eye on Ayame, Shiden's wife. He wanted to make her his, but she loved Shiden and that infuriated him further. So he caught her during a stormy night and raped her. This atrocity lead to Ayame having a deep hatred towards him ever since. Ayane Biologically, they are father and daughter, with Raidou being aware of this. But Raidou has no qualms about hurting Ayane in any way, although in the first game if he defeats her, he does ask if she hated him. To Ayane, Raidou is a disgrace to her, their clan, and all she stands for, even going so far as to infer when told by Raidou about their relationship that he's been dead a long time ago to her. When he left Hayate in a half-dead state, she swore vengeance on him. Hayate Hayate was the next heir to the Mugen Tenshin leadership, and Raidou knew how much his brother loved his nephew. To him, this was the perfect chance to not only make Shiden suffer but to steal the ultimate secret art of the clan, which is passed from one master to the next. So he attacked the village during a stormy night. Seeing Hayate as weak and unfit to be the Master, Raidou challenged him and beat him easily, leaving the shinobi comatose. Kasumi Kasumi filled with anger and rage over what Raidou did to Hayate, she killed him using the very ninpo he stole from their clan. Ryu Hayabusa Because Ryu Hayabusa helped Kasumi in her fight against Raidou, he despises the shinobi and much like Kasumi he is considered an obstacle by Raidou to achieve his goals. Fame Douglas During the events of the first Dead or Alive Combat Championship Tournament, Raidou served as a bodyguard for Fame Douglas. This professional relationship is further shown when Raidou sensed Bayman's murderous intent, and stepped in front of Fame to keep him safe. He knows nothing of Raidou's attack on the Mugen Tenshin Village, so it can be implied that Raidou acted on his own. Victor Donovan After Raidou's demise at Kasumi's hands in the first tournament aftermath, Donovan found Raidou's body and worked for two years in order to bring Raidou back to life. Donovan succeeded in doing so by transforming Raidou into ninja cyborg, now Raidou is a secret agent working for Donovan as debt for resurrecting him. Honoka Although their exact connection and relationship is unclear, Raidou does occasionally act as a tag partner to Honoka. He may have encountered Honoka in the past, as the victory quote for Honoka when successfully conducting a tag battle has her commenting that Raidou seemed familiar. Before a Tag Battle, however, Honoka admits that she's "kinda scared..." with her body language conveying discomfort, implying that her fighting alongside Raidou was out of reluctance. Gameplay :See also: Raidou's command lists Raidou's fighting style consists of copied attacks from other characters. His repertoire makes him a very effective character, with attacks such as the Triple Strike (Kasumi), the Zansui (Gen Fu), and the Ti Kau Tron (Zack). Additionally, the command list is simplistic, and his execution time is above-average. However, Raidou's weakness is that of the other Dead or Alive ninjas; he does not excel in any one area of gameplay. In Dead or Alive Dimensions and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, ''Raidou's command list is substantially altered. He is slightly more unique, with some of his own moves as well as attacks copied from other characters like Bass Armstrong and Gen Fu. He is generally a very powerful character, but also extremely difficult to use due to his slow speed and the awkward execution commands of his most important moves. ''Saifu-Sho ''is essential to executing his longest and most damaging combos, but takes a bit more practice to pull off consistently. Together with his powerful launchers, however, it allows him to keep opponents (particularly lightweight ones) airborne for longer and deal maximum damage. He is also capable of using the Torn Sky Blast, making him one of the few characters with access to a ranged attack. The command for this move is mercifully simple, but the move itself is very slow and can be easily sidestepped. His throws and offensive holds are very damaging, but his most powerful ones are extremely tricky to pull off, with his unbreakable ''Tenho-Gorai-Sho (Underworld Drop) almost on par with Hayate's Raijin (although it is more damaging, doing 85 base damage) and his two part offensive hold doing 80 base damage and being similarly difficult. Stats The following are Raidou's official stats as listed in the games. Unlocking Raidou Raidou is an unlockable character in all versions of Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive Dimensions. To unlock him: *Sega Saturn and Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate: Complete Arcade Mode with all the characters with all the default settings. *PlayStation: Complete Tournament Mode with all the characters with all the default settings. *''Dead or Alive++'': Complete Tournament mode with Kasumi and enter "SIAWASE?" at the name entry screen. *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'': Complete Tag Challenge Mission 20. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive'' (arcade) (non-playable, 1996) *''Dead or Alive'' (Sega Saturn and PlayStation) (unlockable, 1997-98) *''Dead or Alive++'' (unlockable, 1998) *''Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' (unlockable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive/Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Raidou throughout the series. Note that the Dead or Alive++ remix does not have an official name. Gallery DLC images Trivia *Raidou design, outfit and facial hair shares similarities to Heihachi Mishima from the ''Tekken'' series. **Raidou also has a move "Saifu-Sho" share similar animation to iconic Mishima fighting style "Electric Wind God Fist" which considered technical move. **Also in Dead or alive 5, Raidou has electric effect which Mishima clan famous with it. *For the original Dead or Alive, Raidou was originally supposed to be named Hong Dee (フォン・ディー Fon Dii) and he was to be a taiji quan practitioner. *In a first Dead or Alive concept art showing Gen Fu playing shogi with Kasumi and Raidou, it shows Raidou with white sclera and black pupils instead of his normal red, glowing sclera. *Raidou has had differing ages, ranging between 50 and 48 years in the first Dead or Alive, and then being 46 in Dimensions, before being labeled as secret in Last Round. *Although he does not make a physical appearance in Warrior All Stars, he was given an indirect allusion in the bonding scenes between Kasumi and Honoka, as well as the Kasumi/Honoka recruitment dialogue. In particular, Kasumi decided to keep an eye out regarding Honoka due to her sharing similar powers to Raidou. Later she asks her who her father was, with Honoka admitting she never knew her father. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Final bosses Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjutsu practitioners Category:Dead or Alive unlockable characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate unlockable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Male characters